Currently, playground apparatus provided with a function with various movement is developed, for example, a ride-on amusement apparatus (hereinafter called the play apparatus) is installed in a supermarket or a department store. The ride-on amusement apparatus is swung or rotated by feeding a coin into the slot, and it is known to include the example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. H07-098782.